lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Rh-103
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . STRUCTURE OF Rh-103 WITH S =-1/2 Naturally occurring rhodium (Rh) is composed of only one stable isotope, Rh-103. The most stable radioisotopes are Rh-101 with a half-life of 3.3 years, Rh-102 with a half-life of 207 days, Rh-102 with a half-life of 2.9 years, and Rh-99 with a half-life of 16.1 days. In general Rhodium with 45 protons (odd number of protons) brakes the high symmetry of ruthenium with 44 protons. (See my STRUCTURE OF Ru-96....Ru-104 ).Since the shape of Ru with two squares is elongated the additional p45n45 as a pn system with a vertical strong bond comes to make a vertical rectangle outside the central parallelepiped. Of course the vertical bond occurs with S=0. In the following diagram of Rh-103 you see that it makes a vertical rectangle with n25 and p27. Then for symmetrical arrangements the deuteron n40p40 of the square is moved to make the symmetrical vertical rectangle with the p26 and n28. Note that the two protons of the symmetrical vertical rectangles like the p45 and p40 make 6 additional blank positions for receiving 6 extra neutrons. For example looking at the top view of the third horizontal plane one concludes that the proton p45 along with p25 and p41 makes two blank positions for receiving two extra (n) with weak horizontal bonds. Also the combination of p45 with p23 forms a third blank position for receiving an extra n making a vertical strong bond with p23 . In this arrangement one observes also that the shape has the deuteron p38n38 with S =+1 and the two deuterons like p37n37 and p39n39 with S = -2. Since the Rh-103 has 13 extra neutrons, one concludes that the R-103 consists of seven extra neutrons with positive spins and six extra neutrons with negative spins. That is the total spin S =-1/2 of Rh-103 is given by S = +1 -2 + 7(+1/2) + 6(-1/2) = -1/2 ' DIAGRAM OF Rh-103 IN WHICH THE p40n40 CHANGES THESPIN GIVING S = -1. SO THE EXTRA NEUTRONS AS 7(+1/2) AND 6(-1/2) GIVE S = -1/2' Here you see the additional n45p45 and the n40p40 of opposite spins which make symmetrical rectangles. Whereas the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43 p44, and n44 of opposite spins are not shown. Also 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. Note that the 4 extra neutrons (n) of the first and the sixth plane along with the 3 extra neutrons n near the p37, p38, and p39 are not shown. You can see only the 3 extra neutrons n existing under the p21 and p22 and over the p31. ' ' ' ' n........p38..........n38 p38n38 with n ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32 ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth H. plane' ' p29.........n10.........p10…… n30' ' n29………..p9..........n9 …….p30 Fifth H. plane' ' n27.........p8..........n8.........p28' ' n45.....p27.........n7..........p7........n28...........p40 Fourth H. plane' ' p25.........n6.........p6..........n26' ' p45....n25……….p5........n5……….p26.........n40 Third H. plane' ' n23………p4........n4………p24' ' p23……..n3………p3………..n24 Second H. plane' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 First H. plane' ' n' ........p37.. ....n37 ' ' n39.......p39........n ' H. square with n' ' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SQUARE OF p37n37 AND n39p39 ' THE TWO EXTRA NEUTRONS n WITH STRONG VERTICAL BONDS UNDER THE p21 AND p22 ARE ALSO SHOWN IN THE DIAGRAM OF Rh , WHILE THE TWO EXTRA NEUTRONS nWITH STRONG VERTICAL BONDS UNDER THE p34 AND p33 ARE NOT SHOWN IN THE DIAGRAM ' n' ' n........P37.........n37 ' ' n39........p39.........n ' ' n' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' HERE THE FIRST EXTRA NEUTRON (n ) MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p22 AND p33 WHILE THE SECOND ONE MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p21 AND p34 ' ' ' ' ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2....... n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22 ' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE OF POSITIVE SPINS WITH THE 4 NUCLEONS LIKE p41, n43, n42 AND p44 WHICH MAKE THE SQUARE . HERE THE p45 AND n40 ALONG WITH n45 AND p40 OF THE FOURTH PLANE MAKE THE SYMMETRICAL RECTANGLES. AT THE SAME PLANE ARE SHOWN ALSO THE DEUTERONS LIKE n15p15 AND p16n16. ' ' n42........p16......n16......p44 ' p25........n6........p6........n26' ' p45........n25........p5........n5........p26........ n40' ' p41.......n15.......p15.......n43' Category:Fundamental physics concepts